A Repeat Offence
by nicevenn
Summary: Merlin can't stop staring at Arthur's teeth, but he can only get away with it for so long before Arthur decides to deliver a punishment. Arthur/Merlin. Biting!


**A Repeat Offence**

The first time Merlin became entranced by Arthur's teeth, he got away with it relatively unscathed. It was a late spring day. The sun had come out for the first time in a fortnight, and Arthur was in high spirits. He teased Merlin incessantly about his ridiculous inefficiency in helping him with his armour. Merlin had to stop himself from laughing because he'd been dawdling on purpose. Dressing Arthur had become his favourite pastime as of late, and he liked to drag it out.

Merlin finished putting on Arthur's vambraces and handed him his helmet. "You're all set," he said, well aware that he hadn't given Arthur his sword.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow and smiled. That's when Merlin saw it. One of Arthur's teeth pointed in while the one next to it stuck out too far, making a dent in his lower lip. It wasn't just the pair of them, either. All of Arthur's front teeth pointed in the wrong direction, and his canines were just a wee bit too sharp.

Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away. He'd seen Arthur's teeth countless times before. It would have been impossible not to; Arthur never seemed to shut his mouth. But Merlin obviously hadn't _noticed_ them until now; he must have been too preoccupied with Arthur's silky blond hair, bright eyes, and sculpted muscles.

This newly discovered imperfection—of the sort that plagued all ordinary people—brought a fuzzy feeling to Merlin's chest. Arthur seemed somehow more human, more accessible—even if it was only in Merlin's imagination. In that moment, Merlin wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over those teeth.

Suddenly, the smile disappeared as Arthur pressed his lips together in a tight line. A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Give me my sword!"

Merlin started at the outburst, but regained his composure and handed Arthur the weapon, only to have it jerked out of his grip. He watched, bemused, as Arthur stomped off to go train his nights.

Merlin should have known better than let Arthur catch him staring again, but he couldn't help it. The crooked teeth were like a drug; they drew Merlin in and kept him looking, despite the danger he knew lay ahead if he didn't stop.

Merlin set Arthur's breakfast on the table in front of him, and though Arthur wasn't smiling—he hadn't smiled since the previous morning—his mouth was parted just enough that Merlin could get another glimpse. Arthur drew his lower lip in between his teeth as he appraised his meal. Something filthy and indecent stirred low in Merlin's belly.

The teeth disappeared as abruptly as last time, and Merlin swallowed hard as he gathered the courage to look up. Arthur was watching him. And he looked furious.

"Ow!" Merlin yelped as fingertips pinched down on his earlobe and twisted.

"It's rude to stare, Merlin." Arthur pulled Merlin's head down to the table by the ear. "Do I gape at your floppy ears?"

Merlin shook his head fervently. "No, you don't. I'm sorry—it won't happen again."

"Good." Arthur let go of Merlin and turned his attention back to his breakfast. When Merlin didn't leave, he said, "You may go," over a mouthful of bread.

Merlin was smart enough not to ask if there was anything specific he needed to do today. If Arthur needed something, he'd find him.

Repeat offences resulted in increasingly severe forms of punishment. Merlin knew that, but he also knew that no one had ever been executed for staring. So he kept stealing glances, for even the briefest glimpse of Arthur's teeth never failed to make him feel warm all over. Thankfully, he had become more adept at escaping Arthur's notice when he did it.

Or so he had thought.

"_Mer-_lin—"

"Hmm?" Merlin asked innocently as he reached for Arthur's jacket.

"You were doing it again."

"Doing what?"

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh. "We all have our imperfections, Merlin—" He looked away. "—Even me. Why can't you get over it?"

Merlin should have been glad to know Arthur felt insecure about something. He should have kept quiet—Arthur's head was too big as it was— but despite his best efforts, he raised his chin and said, "I like your—imperfections. They add to your charm and make you more... attractive."

"Attractive?" Arthur's brow wrinkled. "In what way?"

Merlin was sure that the blush creeping up his cheeks answered the question. Arthur grinned as he reached for Merlin's free hand. "You mean like this?"

It was all Merlin could do not to moan when Arthur brought one of his fingers in between his teeth. His slippery tongue swirled around the tip of the digit. Merlin suddenly felt hot. "Yes," he said, struggling for air, "just like that."

Merlin had to look away; his cock found the sight of Arthur doing wicked things to his finger much too appealing. He could not have anticipated what came next without seeing it. The mouth left for only a second before—

"Ah!" Merlin cried out when he felt a sharp pain on the edge of his wrist. He dropped Arthur's jacket and tried to retrieve his arm, but stopped as soon as he saw the source of his pain.

Arthur had sunk his teeth into Merlin's wrist and was biting hard. His eyes were closed, and his knuckles were white from gripping Merlin's arm. The sight was pure savagery; Merlin should have found it disturbing, but instead he felt a strong jolt of pleasure to his groin. He watched in a bewildered trance as Arthur continued to maim his wrist, then pulled back and licked the spot gently.

"There." Arthur held up Merlin's arm to inspect his handiwork. "Now you can stare at that all day." Then he dropped Merlin's hand and gestured towards the jacket lying on the floor. Merlin picked it up and held it open for Arthur to put on.

"Try not to let it distract you too much, Merlin," Arthur added on his way out of the room. "You have work to do. My boots need mending, and my chainmail needs cleaning." He stopped at the door and looked at Merlin. "Oh, and don't forget to muck out the stables."

Once Arthur left, Merlin was finally able to get a good look at the damage Arthur had inflicted on him. Two curved sets of red indents—one more irregular than the other— met to form an ellipse near the edge of his wrist. There were purple spots where Arthur's teeth had actually begun to break through the delicate skin.

Merlin smiled. He was going to be very distracted for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
